


Uhh... Surprise?

by FoxyPrince



Series: Taiqrow Feels [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU where everything is fine, Also safe sex? I don't know her, Author is trans, Clover is Qrow's bf, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Qrow and Tai are married, Tai is a fuckin dork with a crush on Clover, This is super self indulgent whoops, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Qrow Branwen, very mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPrince/pseuds/FoxyPrince
Summary: Qrow and Clover have been dating for a few months, and Tai's happy to see his husband happy and dating again. He's pretty sure that he's developing a crush on his new boyfriend, though, and now Qrow's messaged him about a surprise when he gets home from work. It's certainly more than he was expecting, but he is definitely not complaining, either.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, Dragon's Charms, Fair Game - Relationship, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, taiqrow
Series: Taiqrow Feels [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219032
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Uhh... Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> I, as a trans man, use the lingo I feel comfortable with for Qrow (ie things that could be read as female aligned) so please just be aware of this and look out for yourself if that might make you uncomfortable. Ty <3

_Hey, so you know how I’ve had Clover over a few times now and you guys have kinda hit it off?_

_Yeah? He’s nice and he likes my jokes. It’s all I could really ask for in your new boyfriend._

_Don’t remind me… Anyway, he’s over again today, so just be aware for when you come home._

_Oh? Okay. Was that all?_

_Well not… exactly?_

_Cmon, spill it. What’s up?_

_I can’t tell you yet. But you’ll have a surprise waiting for you when you get home tonight._  
_So don’t be late, Tai-Tai._

Classes were finally done for the day, and Taiyang was picking up his things, stopping to check his phone and read back over the messages Qrow had sent him during his planning period. They had been on his mind for most of the day, leaving him wondering what exactly his husband had planned for him. Qrow’s surprises rarely ever turned out the way they were intended, often resulting in mishaps and occasionally hurt feelings, but he tried to keep an optimistic mindset about it. Clover was involved, so surely it couldn’t go too awry.

As Tai made his way out to his car and started on his commute home, he thought about Clover and how things had changed and how they’d stayed much the same since he’d come into their lives. He and Qrow had met on a mission a few months ago, and, despite the reclusive bird’s best efforts, Clover’s smug charm and gentle compassion had won him over fairly easily. It was certainly no drawback that his semblance seemed to, for the most part, counterbalance Qrow’s, leaving the both of them on even footing to talk openly about their fears and feelings that accompanied their abilities. They had a lot in common outside of that as well, and it was truly a delight for Tai to watch the two of them being so honest and genuine with each other, to watch them fall in love - even if they were still dancing around that word for the moment. It had raised Qrow’s spirits in a way Tai had always wished he’d been able to, and he couldn’t deny that it had made him jealous at first. Ultimately, he realized that it was just silly to place responsibility of someone’s happiness on only one person. After all, this wasn’t the first time they’d been together with other people, though it was certainly different than what they’d had before with Summer. Back then, it had been the three of them all together, whereas now he and Clover weren’t involved.

Well… Not _exactly_ involved.

They’d been… flirting? Tai wasn’t entirely sure yet if it was flirting or just friendly banter, but he’d certainly gotten the fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach that told him he might have a small crush on his husband’s boyfriend. It was hard not to, after all, when Clover was funny and sweet and shared so many of his interests; the two of them had, one night when Qrow had taken a little longer than expected getting ready for a date, caught the end of an old romance movie on tv and shared an understanding glance as they both teared up. Clover was also enamored with Tai’s garden, both the flowers out front and the fresh veggies and herbs he grew in the backyard. It was sweet hearing all of his questions about the hobby and seeing the sparkle in his eyes every time Tai brought in something from the garden to cook. He even found himself asking about when the next time he’d be coming over would be when he’d been away for a while.

As he pulled into his driveway, he realized his crush might be a little bigger than he first thought; his heart was doing double time in his chest, and he found himself both nervous and excited to be home, knowing his husband and Clover were waiting on him inside. He turned off his car and stepped out, shouldering his school bag and heading up to the house. His brows furrowed a bit as he reached the door and realized most of the lights were off inside, but he pulled his keys out and unlocked the door regardless, figuring it probably had something to do with the surprise Qrow had mentioned earlier.

The door swung open, revealing the dim lit living room with just a small lamp turned on and a few low burning candles scattered over an end table that gave the room a warmth and a heady scent of jasmine. The house was immaculate, which was certainly not how Taiyang had left it this morning, with the living room having been straightened up and, from what he could see of the kitchen, the dishes having been done and left to dry in the rack. It was a sweet gesture certainly, but what was most interesting had nothing to do with any of that; Taiyang’s eyes landed squarely on Qrow’s back across the way in the living room where he was perched in a recliner, straddling Clover’s lap. The two of them paid him absolutely no attention, far too focused on each other, leaving Tai free to linger in the doorway in shock as he took in the scene. Clover’s hands rested on Qrow’s hips, guiding the rolling motions he was making, while Qrow’s hands fisted in the other’s short hair. The oversized green t-shirt Qrow wore - obviously stolen - occasionally rode up just enough to give a glimpse of the tight black boxer briefs beneath that hugged his shapely bottom; beneath him, Tai could just barely make out a soft pink tank top that left most of Clover’s strong, fit form uncovered and a pair of dark grey sweats he knew would likely show off the man’s arousal, were Qrow not sitting on it currently.

Seeing Clover like this - legs splayed open carelessly, hair a mess, face flushed - was more than enough to spike Tai’s heart rate, but knowing that it was his own husband there in his lap making him so desperately aroused and knowing exactly what that felt like made his hands shake with adrenaline. He closed the door softly behind himself, sat his bag off to the side for the moment, and toed out of his shoes. For another second, he just stood there, unsure of what role he was meant to play in this, before creeping forward into the room just a bit more to lean against the back of the couch and watch until he was sure he was welcome to do anything else.

After a moment, Qrow whimpered in a way that told Tai Clover had just bitten his lip, and it was all he could do not to let a moan slip from him.

“You know,” Clover rasped, voice rough and lower than normal, “my lap can seat at least two.”

Pale green eyes caught his over Qrow’s shoulder as the bird hid his chuckle in Clover’s neck. Hands shifted from his hips to grip his soft backside, and the chuckle from before faded into a quiet groan. Tai could feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck as his eyes darted over the couple, considering the weight of Clover’s words.

“Is this my surprise?” The tremble to his voice brought a flush to his face, but he cocked his brow anyway in an attempt to play it off.

Clover let out a small sigh as Qrow rutted forward again, arms wrapping around his shoulders and nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. His eyes darted over Tai’s face and then lower, over his chest and shoulders.

“We’ve been planning it for over a week… And thinking about you all day,” his voice was breathy as he trails off, eyes losing some of that sharpness the longer he talks.

“Tai-Tai, c’mere,” Qrow grumbled, half muffled in Clover’s neck. “Or are you gonna let Clove keep me for himself?”

He wiggled his hips slightly, finally lifting his head enough to glance back at Tai over his shoulder, and finally Tai felt the nervousness in his chest turn to fire. He stepped forward around the couch and approached them, hands finding Qrow’s face to pull him back enough to press a searing kiss to his lips.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he whispered breathlessly against Qrow’s lips before sliding carefully up behind him, mindful not to crush his legs under his knees as they both occupied Clover’s lap.

There was a hesitant moment when Tai rested his hands on the back of the chair to either side of Clover’s head where the three of them all shifted slightly awkwardly, unsure of exactly how to proceed from here. Clover carefully reached a hand out to touch Tai’s hip, fingers gently exploring the warmth of his skin through his shirt, and looked up at him with those soft eyes. Tai lifted a hand to cup his face, thumb stroking over his cheek and causing his lip to quirk up into a grin; that little smile was enough to put Tai back at ease, and he leaned forward slowly to press his lips against Clover’s for the first time.

He was warm and soft, lips still slick from where he’d been kissing Qrow only moments before, and it made Tai’s stomach do a flip. He pressed forward, deepening the kiss and pinning his chest firmly against Qrow’s back until the three of them were all slotted together just so. The hand on his hip trailed up to run under his shirt and drag blunted nails over the sensitive skin there, sending shivers up Tai’s spine and pulling a low noise from him. Clover’s tongue darted over his lips, and Tai shifted his hand to fist in the other’s hair tightly. The movement earned him a breathy groan and a nip to his bottom lip.

“You two are super hot… But I’m feelin’ a little left out, y’know,” Qrow piped up, rolling his hips down as his hand found Taiyang’s thigh, digging his nails into the fabric of his pants.

Tai and Clover both pulled back from each other to draw in sharp breaths at the motion, both sets of hands immediately adjusting to find Qrow. Clover’s hands moved back to his hips, urging him to keep moving, while Tai’s slid upwards, underneath the too big shirt that barely stayed on his shoulders. He hummed at the sensation of warm hands against his already too warm skin, head lolling back to rest against Tai’s shoulder. Clover took advantage of the movement, leaning his mouth down to lick and bite along the other’s throat. With a small huff of amusement at the strained whine that caused, Tai wrapped his arms completely around Qrow’s waist and held him mostly still as he ground his hips forward, pressing the outline of his hard length firmly against his ass. He could feel both men tense under him as the momentum rutted Qrow’s hips down against Clover as well, and the shocked sounds of pleasure from both of them nearly threatened to tip him over the edge on the spot.

“F-fuck… If you don’t get inside me, I swear to Gods…” Qrow panted, torn between pressing his ass back against Tai’s length or grinding down against Clover’s.

Clover chuckled against his throat, still ghosting teasing kisses over the sweat and spit slick skin.

“Which one of us? Hm? Who do you want more?” Those usually kind eyes shone with a devious sort of challenge as he looked up at Tai, kindling that small spark of jealousy in his stomach. His hands moved from Qrow’s waist to grip at Tai’s ass instead, pulling him forward again until their bird was pinned between them once more and their foreheads touched.

“Nnh- Both of you! Fuck’s sake…”

They both pulled back slightly, turning to look at Qrow.

“...You sure?” Tai ran his fingers gently through his hair while he panted slightly.

“Yeah, I’m real sure. Just.. Maybe not in this chair.” Qrow gestured at it, mostly referring to the fact that it rocked slightly each time they adjusted.

Clover and Tai looked at each other for a moment before seeming to come to an unspoken agreement, and Tai stood up first, legs a little shaky, to help Qrow up out of the other’s lap. He wobbled as he made it to his feet, leaning against Tai’s chest for support until he was simply lifted off his feet, legs wrapping around his husband’s waist. Tai looked back to Clover and extended a hand, eyes flitting over him. He’d been right about the sweatpants; they did little to conceal his arousal, and now there was a noticeable wet spot along the front seam where Qrow’s slick had soaked through his underwear. The sight made Tai’s cock ache.

Clover reached out and took his hand, easing to his feet, legs likely half asleep from lack of blood flow. He kept their fingers laced as the three of them made their way upstairs to Tai’s room.

As soon as they all entered the room, Clover moved towards the bed, pulling his shirt up and over his head to be tossed into the floor near the nightstand. There was a certain confidence to the way he sat down, leaning back on an elbow and tossing his other hand down his pants, that made Tai quirk a brow.

“Well, don’t you look like you own the place?” Clover cocked his head slightly, unsure of his meaning.

“How many times have you fucked him in my bed already, then?”

He had the decency to at least look sheepish at the accusation, ducking his head slightly and huffing an embarrassed laugh.

“Ah… Well, um… Maybe once or twice..?” The snort and mischievous chuckle from Qrow against Tai’s shoulder belied the honesty of that statement, and Tai put on his best disappointed face, stepping forward to watch the mild nervousness that flitted briefly over Clover’s face.

Tai reached out to press Clover back against the bed, setting Qrow down with his back on the other’s chest, and then leaned down to slot their lips together. Clover groaned into the kiss, hands reaching up to cup his face, but Tai pulled back after only a moment, scooting down the two of them to kneel between Clover’s legs beside the bed.

He reached up and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants and grinned at the quiet sigh of anticipation the other let out. Slowly, torturously so, he eased the article of clothing down until Clover’s cock sprang free. Instead of proceeding with his current course of action, he moved up a little to grip the band of Qrow’s underwear, listening with pride to the surprised groan he let out as Tai yanked the obstructing clothing down his legs and tossed them to the side to be forgotten for the moment. Clover’s hands reached down under Qrow’s thighs to cup his ass, spreading him open for Tai’s fingers to find his folds. The sudden direct attention after such a long build-up pulls a surprisingly loud moan from him as his head falls back to rest on Clover’s shoulder, hands scrabbling for purchase on the sheets or the man beneath him.

“Damn, baby… You get this wet just waiting on me to come home from work and fuck you?” Qrow groaned again as he ran the flat of his palm over his sex, slicking his hand before reaching down to grip Clover’s length.

“No, I’m sure it had at least something to do with this, huh?” Tai watched Clover’s arms wrap tightly around Qrow’s waist as his hips bucked up into his hand, the softest moan slipping from his lips.

“Gods, you’re both so pretty…”

He set a fairly slow pace with his hand as he leaned forward and pressed his tongue through Qrow’s folds, burying his face there and bringing his free hand up to grip his husband’s thigh. Qrow whined and shuffled under his attentions, hands tangling in his hair to urge him on, thighs trying to close around his face, while Clover sucked hickies into the pale skin of his shoulder.

With all of the anticipation and teasing of the night, Tai’s passionate attention to his sensitive clit had Qrow hanging on the edge of his climax in a few short minutes, tumbling over with a shaking moan when Clover nips at his ear, back arching and thighs shaking. Tai lingers for a moment, tongue still lapping lazily over Qrow’s quivering sex until Clover shifts, sitting up and scooting further back on the bed.

 _“Get up here,”_ Clover’s voice was low and impatient as he looked down at Tai still kneeling on the floor, and he jumped to comply, eager for what was to come and thrilled by the sharp tone of the other’s voice. He had wondered how long Clover was going to let him push him around.

The moment he was fully on the bed, a firm hand met his chest and pressed him down onto his back. Qrow scooted off his boyfriend’s lap to reach down and make short work of the buttons on his shirt, yanking at it until Tai sat up enough for it to be pulled from him. His eyes followed it as Qrow threw it, landing on Clover stepping out of his sweats next to the bed before crawling back up to grab hold of Tai’s waistband, tugging the khaki shorts down his legs, underwear and all, without even undoing them first. The moment he was freed of his clothes, Clover came crashing down full force against him, hands gripping his hair and tilting his head back into the pillow to get at his neck; he bit and sucked at the tender skin there until it was littered with little purple bruises that were sure to raise questions among his students the next day, hips rutting down ruthlessly until Taiyang was breathless and whining. He watched helplessly under Clover as Qrow petted the other’s hair and traced his fingers along his spine, simply sitting back and enjoying the show while he recovered from his orgasm.

“Do you two need some privacy?” he quipped after a moment, cheeky grin curling his lips.

Clover answered by sitting up and reaching out to wrap one strong arm around the other’s waist, dragging him into the middle of the fray with a surprised squeak. Suddenly Taiyang found himself face-to-face with Qrow, watching his expression shift from smug and impish to pinched with ecstasy.

“Ah, n-nnh- Fuck, Clove!”

He buried his face in his husband’s chest, fists balling in the sheets to either side of his head, as Tai made eye contact with Clover, smug as ever as he fucked roughly into Qrow on top of him. Blue eyes filled with a dark fire as jealousy curled again in the pit of his stomach for a moment before the other eased out of Qrow, who whimpered pitifully against Tai’s skin. Clover shifted behind him to sit on Tai’s thighs, hand coating Qrow’s slick over himself. After a few moments of panting, Qrow sat back slightly to let Tai’s hand ease under him to grip his own length, lining himself up as Clover did the same behind him.

Qrow sat back at an agonizingly slow pace, feeling the slide of both cocks as they pressed inside both his holes, filling him until he could hardly stand it. His nails dug into Tai beneath him and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over as he gingerly began moving. It was maddening for all three of them; the tight squeeze and the feeling of both of them being inside Qrow, the thought of what they were doing, the newness of it and the way it felt just the way it should - it was intoxicating. Tai reached out to grab the hem of Clover's shirt Qrow was still wearing and lift it up and off of him, hands then moving to run reverently over his pale, flat chest and firm belly before reaching back to grip his ass, stilling his movements and spreading him open. He bucked his hips up once experimentally, biting his lip at the haggard, choked noise he was rewarded with. Clover cracked his eyes open just enough to see what Taiyang was plotting, a lopsided smile curling up one side of his mouth as he reached down to grip Qrow’s hips above the other’s hands, rolling his hips forward to thrust slowly into him.

It was a little off-kilter at first, but after a moment, the two of them settled into a fairly steady rhythm with Qrow just doing his best to hold on between them, tears from before spilling down his cheeks at the overwhelming pleasure. As incredible as it was, it had both Tai and Clover the cusp of spilling over in short order, and as Clover’s fingers moved around to find Qrow’s clit again, he tensed and tightened around them as he cried out with his second climax, sending them all reeling over the edge into bliss.

There was a moment of quiet panting as they all came down before Qrow winced.

“Get… Get outta me, m’sore,” he grumbled, hands batting at the other two, and Clover complied, easing out of him and giving him a fond pat on his hip before flopping over onto the rest of the bed. Qrow rolled off Tai and curled up under his arm, still catching his breath and shaking slightly. After another few minutes, Tai glanced down at Qrow, who looked up at him in return.

“...Surprise..?” He made a little gesture and tried to give him a smile through his exhaustion.

“Did’ja like it?” Clover piped up from somewhere near the foot of the bed.

All Tai could do for a minute was laugh, pulling Qrow tighter against him and reaching up to wipe sweat from his forehead.

“Yeah, I did… Didn’t really expect it, but I don’t think I’ll complain too much,” he chuckled, foot moving to nudge Clover’s butt.

“You know, you guys could have just… asked if I was interested instead of nearly giving me a heart attack when I got home, right?” Qrow smacked his chest half heartedly.

“You loved it, shuddup. ...Pervert.”

There was another round of tired laughter before everything went quiet again for a while, and eventually the soft sound of Qrow snoring drifted through the room.

“...Hey, Clover?”

“Yeah?” He sounded like he’d been on the verge of sleep himself, but he sits up a little to look at Tai.

“I’m… Thank you… for making him so happy. It makes me happy, too…”

Clover just nods gently, unsure of exactly how to respond to that, but understanding of Tai’s feelings.

“You know… I love being with him… But I like you a lot, too. Think we might could make something of it?” Clover’s eyes were soft and vulnerable, genuine in his question.

Tai thought for a second before a warm, tired smile curled over his face.

“I think I’d like that a lot, actually.”

“It’s a date, then,” Clover said through a yawn as he lied back down, seemingly content to sleep at the foot of the bed.

A few moments passed as Tai stared up at the ceiling, a thought occurring to him just as sleep began to creep into his brain.

“...I’m gonna have to buy a bigger bed…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment! Let me know what you enjoyed the most!
> 
> #everythingisfineandnothingbadeverhappened!
> 
> My Tumblr: meek-minded-masochist.tumblr.com


End file.
